S'il te plait, raconte moi une histoire!
by MselleMiya
Summary: OS. Bella raconte a sa fille comment elle a rencontré Edward quand elle avait six ans... ils se perdront ensuite de vue pour se retrouver bien plus tard. venez lire vous meme.


_Le Mot du Mois  
__Septembre 2010 – Retrouvailles  
__Titre : _**S'il te plait, raconte-moi une histoire !  
**_Auteur : MselleMiya  
__Personnages : Bella et Edward  
__Rating K_

_-Maman, vous vous êtes rencontrés comment papa et toi ?_demanda la petite Renesmée à sa mère alors qu'elles jouaient toutes les deux près de la rivière, derrière la grande villa familiale du Docteur Cullen.

_-Tu es bien sûre de vouloir que je te raconte cette histoire maintenant ?_, répondit Bella à sa fille qu'elle jugeait peut être encore un peu trop jeune pour comprendre toutes les subtilités des sentiments amoureux et des relations entre deux personnes. Car bien qu'elle ait déjà l'apparence et l'éveil d'une gamine de 5 ans, en réalité, elle venait seulement de fêter son premier anniversaire.

_-Mais oui maman, s'il te plait raconte-moi comment vous vous êtes rencontré papa et toi ! _supplia-t-elle sa mère. Mais comme celle-ci hésitait toujours, elle lui fit la petite moue craquante que lui avait appris sa tante Alice et insista encore plus à grand renfort de _« s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait !»_. Bella s'amusa alors de l'influence de sa belle-sœur sur sa fille et dit à cette dernière :

-_Bon, très bien alors, je te raconte … Mais je te préviens, c'est une longue histoire !_

_-C'est pas grave, je suis un p'tit peu vampire moi aussi alors j'ai tout mon temps ! Mais surtout, je veux tout savoir ! Alice, elle a pas voulu me raconter la dernière fois, mais Rosalie et elle m'ont dit que c'était une histoire magnifique !_

_-Qu'est-ce qui est une histoire magnifique ?_demanda alors Edward qui passait justement par là pour voir ce que faisaient ses deux princesses.

_-Ah ! Tu tombes vraiment bien, ta fille veut que je lui raconte l'histoire de notre rencontre ! Je crois bien que ton aide me sera très utile !_

_-Alors, oui, dans ce cas, tu verras Nessie, cette histoire est certainement la plus belle que je connaisse !_ dit fièrement Edward à sa fille, _Mais je vais laisser ta mère commencer le récit._

**...**

J'avais alors cinq ans à l'époque, commença alors Bella, et j'étais toujours humaine, évidemment. Je vivais dans une petite ville pluvieuse proche du parc naturel de Denali en Alaska avec mes parents bien avant que ceux-ci ne se séparent. J'étais fille unique et n'avais ni cousins ni cousines pour jouer avec moi dans mon enfance. Ma mère rêvait de me donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur mais souffrait de grave problèmes de stérilité et ma naissance était déjà un miracle.

À l'école j'avais très peu d'amis et passait beaucoup de temps seule dans mon coin. Les autres enfants m'avaient petit à petit rejetée, au grand désespoir de mes parents qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi et auraient tous fait pour me rendre heureuse. Avec le temps, ils finirent par réaliser que c'était dû à ma grande maladresse devenue maintenant légendaire… Je passais donc le plus clair de mon temps à lire des livres ou à jouer à la poupée, seule dans mon coin.

Pourtant un jour, mes parents en eurent marre de me voir rejetée par les autres et ils décidèrent d'organiser une fête d'anniversaire à l'occasion de mon sixième anniversaire. Ils invitèrent quelques gamins du quartier qui ne me tournaient pas encore le dos et venaient parfois ne tenir compagnie dans la cour, même s'ils faisaient cela plus par politesse. Mais malgré tous les efforts fournis par mes parents, personne ne vint ce jour-là et encore une fois, je me retrouvais seule…

_-Oh… mais c'est trop triste ça !_, souffla Renesmée, peinée de découvrir cette partie de la vie de sa mère… _Ils étaient vraiment pas gentils avec toi les autres ! Mais pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? ca fait si longtemps que tu es amoureuse de papa ?  
__  
- Oui, ce n'est définitivement pas la partie de ma vie la plus joyeuse, c'est sûr ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, ça s'arrange très bientôt!... Quant à ton père, tu verras, j'y arrive, mais en quelques sortes c'est vrai qu'on se connait depuis tout ce temps…  
__  
-C'est vrai ? Mais vous vous aimiez déjà quand vous étiez tout petit ?Je croyais que l'amour c'était des histoires de grands…  
__  
-C'est sûr que c'est un peu compliqué_, rigola Edward ! _Mais tu devrais laisser maman continuer de raconter sans l'interrompre parce qu'elle arrive au moment important_ !

-_Bon, je reprends donc_… Je me trouvais donc encore une fois toute seule pour mon anniversaire… Mais comme il faisait vraiment beau ce jour-là et que mes parents avaient tous les deux pris leur journée, ils décidèrent de m'emmener faire un pique-nique dans la prairie à l'extérieure de la ville… Et, bien que complètement improvisée, cette journée est restée gravée dans ma mémoire comme étant la plus belle journée de toute ma vie avec mes deux parents –qui, soit dit en passant, commençaient déjà à se disputer un peu trop souvent à cette époque.

Nous avions déniché une magnifique petite clairière, très paisible et surtout vierge de toute activité humaine. De plus, le temps était vraiment splendide pour la région. Nous y avions passés tout l'après-midi et mes parents avaient mis de côté leurs conflits pour un moment.

Peu après le repas, alors que je finissais les restes du gâteau que ma mère avait cuisiné spécialement pour moi, je crus distinguer comme une sorte de bruissement. Mais ce qui m'intrigua fut l'origine de ce bruit puisqu'il n'y avait absolument pas de vent et pas non plus d'animaux sauvage dans le coin, du fait que nous étions encore trop proches de la ville.

Cependant, le plus étrange était que ce bruissement fut suivi par une série de plusieurs éclats de lumière assez vifs. Ces sortes d'éclairs me paraissaient bien trop vifs pour n'être que de simples reflets du soleil sur un ruisseau, mais si j'avais demandé à mes parents leur avis sur la question, ils m'auraient certainement répondu que j'avais une imagination bien trop débordante et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'attarde plus longtemps sur la question car ce n'était probablement qu'un phénomène naturel facilement explicable.

Heureusement pour moi, je n'eus pas le loisir de leur demander leur avis, ni même la permission d'aller explorer l'endroit d'où venaient cette lumière vive parce qu'ils étaient tous deux endormis à l'ombre d'un arbre pour leur petite sieste digestive.

Faisant confiance à mon instinct, je décidais donc d'aller explorer les environs afin de vérifier si ces faits étranges étaient réels ou bien s'ils étaient effectivement produits par mon imagination. Je traversais un petit sentier bien sombre, car abrité par de très hauts arbres, avant d'arriver dans une autre clairière partiellement ensoleillée. J'avançais très lentement et prudemment afin d'éviter toute chute.

Plus je me rapprochais de cette seconde clairière, plus l'intensité des éclats augmentait. Il y en avait eu cinq jusqu'ici, tous accompagnés du même bruissement. Le sixième éclair lumineux survint alors que j'entrais dans la clairière et en plus du bruissement, je sentis quelque chose de froid me frôler très légèrement la peau, me faisant frissonner au passage.

J'entendis également une sorte de grognement guttural alors qu'aucune autre personne ne se trouvait là et qu'il n'y avait également aucune bête. Le plus surprenant fut que ce grognement changea très vite et devint une petite voix fluette qui s'exprimait à une vitesse hallucinante et dont je ne compris que ces quelques mots : «…va être importante pour toi mais prends garde… ».

J'aurais dû être terrifiée par tous ces évènements étranges et complètement surnaturel, d'autant plus que je n'avais jamais été une petite fille très courageuse, mais pourtant, cette fois, j'étais totalement sereine et calme. Je fus juste très surprise lorsque le septième –et dernier- flash lumineux tourna à toute vitesse autour de moi durant presqu'une minute avant de s'arrêter dans un coin ombragé où il perdit de l'intensité. Je n'en crus alors pas mes yeux !

À la place où venait de s'arrêter cette tache de lumière se tenait un sublime jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'année environ. De l'intense lumière, il ne restait qu'un léger scintillement qui formait une sorte de halot autour de cet ange… Ange, parce qu'en fait, il était lumière, le halot semblait réellement provenir de lui et il avait un sourire éblouissant ! Il ne lui manquait presque plus que les ailes… même ses cheveux paraissaient former une sorte d'auréole cuivrée et bouclée autour du crâne. Et ses yeux… ils étaient d'une incroyable couleur ambre !

_-Eh ! Mais c'est papa, ça !_s'écria alors Nessie qui buvait les paroles de sa mère. _Mais comment t'as fait pour être amoureuse de lui si t'avais que six ans ?... Oups…, _se reprit-elle alors sous le toussotement de son père, _j'avais promis que je couperais plus maman… désolée !_

_-C'est effectivement de moi dont il est question ici,_fit alors Edward, amusé par la réaction de sa fille, même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle ne dise rien… il était à la fois ému et flatté par les mots de sa femme car c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait raconter ces évènements de vive voix… Il continua cependant les explications pour sa fille après avoir adressé un regard plein d'amour vers sa Bella :

-_Pour que tu comprennes bien, ma puce, il faut que tu saches que j'étais déjà un vampire à cette époque. Ce jour-là, justement, je rentrais d'une longue partie de chasse en compagnie de tes grands parents et de tes oncles et tantes et la voix que ta mère a évoquée un peu plus tôt était en fait celle de ta tante Alice qui voulait me prévenir que j'étais sur le point de faire la plus belle rencontre de toute ma vie, et aussi la plus importante pour moi qui avait toujours vécut seul et ne croyais plus en l'amour malgré tous les exemples que j'avais en permanence sous les yeux… Mais si tu veux bien, on va laisser maman raconter la suite parce qu'elle fait ça beaucoup mieux que moi !_

_-Merci, _repris Bella qui enleva alors son bouclier afin qu'Edward puisse également voir à quel point ce que sa princesse racontait était vrai et profond. Je disais donc que ce jeune homme avait des yeux d'une couleur incroyable et même si j'osais à peine le regarder directement, croyant presque rêver tellement il me semblait beau, nos regards finirent par se croiser et restèrent rivés l'un à l'autre pendant un moment qui me parut à la fois infini et bien trop court.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour de nous tandis que je me noyais dans un océan d'or liquide. J'avais beau n'avoir que six ans, j'étais complétement fascinée par cet extraordinaire jeune homme et je me doutais que cette surprenante rencontre allait être capitale pour moi ! Après de longues minutes à se regarder mutuellement, il m'adressa un sourire et je n'eus qu'une seule envie courir me serrer contre lui…

Il avait l'air si gentil et attentionné avec moi lorsqu'il me demanda ce que je faisais toute seule dans la forêt. Je lui expliquais alors pourquoi j'étais là et il me souhaita un très joyeux anniversaire, rassuré d'apprendre que mes parents n'étaient pas loin. Il me sourit encore et me demanda mon prénom après m'avoir dit le sien… Edward…

Malheureusement, je dus vite repartir car mes parents s'étaient réveillés et après avoir remarqué mon absence, s'étaient mis à me chercher. Je dus alors dire au revoir à Edward qui me souris une dernière fois et tandis que je m'éloigner, je crus l'entendre dire qu'on se reverrait bientôt.

Les deux jours qui suivirent cette rencontre passèrent très lentement… trop lentement… le soleil brillait toujours sur l'Alaska et je me trouvais encore plus seule que d'habitude. La différence était qu'au lieu de jouer à la poupée, je passais mon temps à repenser à mon anniversaire. Il m'arrivait souvent de me demander si je n'avais pas inventé toute cette histoire de lumière et d'ange…

Me voyant préoccupée, ma mère me demanda plusieurs fois ce à quoi je pensais et après que je lui ai parlé d'Edward plusieurs fois, elle finit par croire qu'il était un ami imaginaire…

Cependant, le troisième jour après notre rencontre, je l'avais revu. A la récréation, j'étais encore une fois seule. Je venais de me faire bousculer par un groupe de garçons particulièrement méchant avec moi et, à bout de nerfs, je m'étais mise à pleurer dans un coin de la cour plus ou moins à l'abri de la pluie battante qui tombait sur la ville.

A un moment, j'avais cru que quelqu'un m'appelait et lorsque j'avais levé le nez pour vérifier, il était là, de l'autre côté de la grille, sur le trottoir en face de l'école. Edward m'avait alors adressé un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un éblouissant sourire réconfortant. Mais comme je ne cessais de pleurer, il me fit aussi une grimace pour me faire rire.

Les jours suivants se déroulaient de la même manière, il venait me voir à la récréation, me redonnait le sourire mais jamais il ne s'approchait. Pourtant, je semblais aller mieux, lorsque je rentrais à la maison le soir, j'étais plus souriante et moins seule que jamais… Ma mère mettait ça sur le compte de mon ami imaginaire dont elle me demandait parfois des nouvelles…

J'essayais en vain de la convaincre qu'Edward était bel et bien réel mais, à bout d'argument, j'avais moi-même finis par croire que j'avais inventé toute cette histoire et que ce garçon n'existait pas.

Comme par hasard, le lendemain, fidèle au rendez-vous, je le retrouvais lors de la récréation mais ce jour-là, contrairement à d'habitude, il était juste derrière la grille et après ce qui me sembla être un temps d'hésitation, il se mit à me parler. Je lui racontais ma dispute avec ma mère quand elle n'avait pas voulu me croire. Peiné de me voir au bord des larmes, il me proposa de me donner une preuve qu'il existait vraiment en me tendant sa main au travers de la grille. Je pris sa grande main dans les miennes et malgré l'épais gant de laine qu'il portait, je pus remarquer à quel point il avait la peau dure et froide.

Cependant, ce détail m'importait peu! Edward me fascinait, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour cela ! Il était captivant, à la fois bien réel (je venais d'en avoir une preuve matérielle) et extraordinairement beau, à tel point que s'en devenait presque impossible.

Bien évidemment, ce que je ressentais pour lui à cette époque n'était pas de l'amour toutefois, il avait déjà toute ma confiance et une grande amitié se lia bien vite entre nous. À cette époque déjà, nous nous comprenions sans même nous parler, et peu importe si personne ne me croyait quand je parlais d'Edward à mes parents, moi je savais qu'il existait vraiment.

Un jour, environ un mois et demi après notre toute première rencontre, j'eus une grande surprise à ma sortie de l'école. Edward était là, devant la grille, en train de discuter avec ma mère qui était venue me chercher pour que nous partions faire des courses juste après les cours. Il avait fait beau dans la journée et je n'avais donc pas vu Edward durant la matinée car il m'avait expliquait qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir quand il y avait du soleil. Mais là, le ciel était de nouveau couvert et une pluie fine s'abattait doucement sur la ville.

Ma mère eut l'air choquée quand elle découvrit l'identité de son interlocuteur et vint vite s'excuser auprès de moi. Je remerciais mon ami d'un grand sourire avant que celui-ci ne reparte.

Dès lors, mes parents firent plus amples connaissances avec Edward et les siens. Les Cullen, que peu de gens appréciaient ici à cause de leurs liens hors du commun et de leur apparence surprenante, formaient en fait une famille très unie et sympathique.

Je rencontrais chacun d'entre eux, même si je passais plus de temps avec Edward qui adorait s'occuper de moi, bien que je sois beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Il était toujours très attentionné et était prêt à tout pour me rendre heureuse. Je vécu la plus belle période de mon existence humaine et je maudissais chaque jour ensoleillé qui m'empêchait de voir celui qui avait changé ma vie.

Les jours passaient, puis les semaines et les mois, et bientôt les années, sans que ce bonheur ne soit altéré. Et pourtant un jour alors que j'allais avoir neuf ans, la roue tourna… Mes parents s'engueulaient de plus en plus violemment et cela me terrifiait. Edward tentait tant bien que mal de me rassurer, mais cela ne marchait pas…

Je sentais que quelque chose était en train de changer, comme si j'avais été heureuse trop longtemps… Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, mais j'avais l'étrange impression qu'autour de moi tout s'effondrait… Edward venait toujours me tenir compagnie à l'école durant la récréation et aussi parfois le weekend mais les autres Cullen semblaient plus distants et nous n'allions presque plus leur rendre visite.

Comme pour me donner raison, mes parents décidèrent de divorcer quelques temps plus tard et dans la semaine qui suivit Edward vint me voir un soir, alors que je sortais les poubelles, pour me dire qu'il partait… Lui et sa famille devaient quitter la ville au plus vite et il me transmettait leurs adieux.

Ce fut un véritable choc ! Je ne voulais ni ne pouvais voir partir mon seul et unique ami ! Il m'expliqua pourquoi il ne pouvait plus rester, et même si bien sûr, il ne me donnait pas tout à fait les véritables raisons, il resta le plus proche de la vérité. Au fond de moi, je comprenais que ce départ leur était nécessaire, car à force de côtoyer les Cullen, j'avais finis par comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement comme nous… et je me doutais que c'était à cause de cela que les autres habitants de la ville ne les aimaient pas et avaient, en quelques sortes, peur d'eux. C'était à cause de cette identité différente qu'ils ne pouvaient rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

Alors, après m'avoir pris une dernière fois dans contre lui, après m'avoir dit qu'il était très heureux de m'avoir rencontré, après m'avoir promis qu'il ne m'oublierait jamais, et après m'avoir juré qu'on se reverrait un jour, il était partis sans se retourner, me laissant là, complètement vide sur le pas de ma porte.

À l'intérieur, mes parents se disputaient encore une fois et je filais directement m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Plus tard dans la soirée, et une fois l'orage passé entre elle et mon père, ma mère vint me voir dans ma chambre. Elle voulait m'annoncer qu'elle avait décidé de partir de la maison, quitter cette ville qu'elle ne supportait plus et même quitter ce pays qu'elle avait soit disant trop vu.

Elle voulait savoir si je voulais partir avec elle et lorsqu'elle me trouva en larme sur mon lit, elle décréta qu'un changement d'air me ferait du bien à moi aussi. Je tentais tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre pourquoi je pleurais mais n'avais même plus la force de parler tant j'étais anéantie.

J'avais peur de partir, peur qu'il ne me trouve plus s'il décidait effectivement de revenir me voir, peur que si je quittais cette ville, alors je l'oublierais car il m'arrivait encore parfois de penser que toute cette histoire n'était que pure folie et imagination… comment un beau jeune homme aussi génial que lui pouvait-il s'intéresser à une pauvre petite fille maladroite comme moi ?

Toutefois, je n'avais pas la force ni le pouvoir de dire non à ma mère qui, plus ou moins de force, me traina jusqu'en Europe. Elle avait une passion pour l'Italie, à cause de ses origines, disait-elle, et rêvait donc de découvrir ce pays. Pendant plus de deux ans, je dus faire le tour d'Europe avec elle, visitant toutes les grandes villes au passage. On voyageait sans arrêt et nous n'avions même pas d'habitation fixe. Je suivais des cours par correspondance quand on réussissait à trouver une connexion internet pas trop mauvaise.

Quand Renée en eut marre de l'europe, elle partit pour l'Asie et je dus encore une fois la suivre. Je détestais tous ces voyages et passais tout mon temps plus seule que jamais, à penser aux Cullen et à Edward qui me manquait terriblement. Charlie aussi me manquait mais maman ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui et évitait le sujet chaque fois que j'essayais de lui poser une question.

Au bout de trois ans en Asie, elle voulut aller en Afrique. J'avais quatorze ans et n'avais toujours aucun ami. En même temps, est-il réellement possible de lier des relations lorsqu'on passe son temps à voyager et que l'on reste moins de cinq jours dans la même ville ? J'avais totalement perdu mon seul ami et étais persuadée que je ne le reverrais jamais plus. En plus, il était beaucoup plus vieux que moi et avait probablement rencontré quelqu'un de son âge avec qui il s'était marié et m'avait très certainement oubliée…

J'avais beau me plaindre de la situation, ma mère m'écoutait à peine et ce n'est que lorsque je l'ai menacée de faire une fugue, qu'elle a enfin consentit à faire attention à moi et à rentrer sur le continent américain, mais pour cela, je dus me battre pendant plus de deux ans.

Pour mon seizième anniversaire, je lui avais demandé la permission de retourner auprès de mon père. Je voulais retrouver une vie plus normale et stable et aller en cours dans un vrai lycée. Mais ce que j'ignorais, c'est qu'entre temps, mon père avait refait sa vie et vivait à présent dans la réserve Quileute de l'état de Washington. Il s'était marié avec une certaine Sue Clearwater, la veuve de son très vieil ami amérindien mort d'une crise cardiaque trois ans auparavant. Je devais donc moi aussi vivre dans cette réserve et encore une fois, me trouvais rapidement mise à l'écart par les jeunes de mon âge qui trouvait mon teint blanchâtre maladif et repoussant.

Seul un certain Jacob Black tenta bien de se rapprocher de moi, mais je refusais toutes ses avances… Il n'était pas pour moi. De plus Leah ma « sœur » d'adoption était secrètement amoureuse de lui et je ne me serais jamais risquée à lui faire du mal, d'autant plus qu'elle devait bien être la seule dans la réserve qui tolérait ma présence et était gentille avec moi !  
Au final, ces deux années à la réserve ne furent pas mieux que les sept ans de vadrouille avec ma mère et le seul avantage que j'en tirais était le fait que j'avais réussi à rattraper tout mon retard scolaire accumulé au fils des années. J'étais même parvenue à obtenir haut la main mon diplôme de fin de lycée. N'ayant pas de vie sociale du tout, j'avais passé tout mon temps à étudier et l'avantage fut que cela m'avait aidé à oublier un peu le trou laissé par le départ d'Edward. Je ne pensais presque plus à lui et il me fallait faire de gros efforts pour me rappeler le ton de sa voix ou même la couleur de ses yeux.

Je ne pense pas que j'étais amoureuse de lui quand j'étais petite, mais j'avais éprouvé envers lui une intense affection… Ou alors, si on voulait vraiment parler d'amour, c'était plutôt comme une petite fille croit être amoureuse de son papa et rêve de se marier avec lui quand elle est gamine. Enfin je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'aurais su expliquer les subtilités de notre relation, mais toujours est-il qu'à l'époque, il était tout pour moi, un ami, un frère, un confident… et son départ avait été terriblement dur à surmonter…

Mais enfin, après neuves longues années de chagrins et de cauchemars, de solitude et de tristesse, j'y étais parvenue et j'avais décidé de prendre ma vie en mains au lieu de toujours me laisser diriger par l'un ou l'autre de mes parents. Après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, à la fin de ma dernière année de lycée, j'annonçais à mes parents (qui n'avaient consentis à se revoir que pour cette soirée normalement spéciale dans la vie d'un étudiant) que je quittais le nid familial et partais m'installer à Seattle sur le campus de l'université de Washington où j'avais été acceptée.

J'avais effectivement appris, quelques jours avant la cérémonie, que non seulement j'étais acceptée en filière littéraire dans cette grande fac publique de Seattle mais que, en plus de cela, ils m'avaient attribué une bourse d'étude. Ce fut un choc pour mes parents, mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, leur petite fille était devenue une jeune femme capable de prendre ses propres décisions et ils finirent donc par me laisser voler de mes propres ailes. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des derniers contacts que j'ai eu avec eux si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Je fis donc mes valises et partis rejoindre la grande ville. J'appris très vite qu'il me faudrait certainement partager mon logement mis à disposition par l'université avec une autre étudiante qui devait arriver d'ici la fin de semaine… Je ne commençais pas les cours avant la deuxième semaine suivant mon arrivée et j'avais donc décidé d'occuper mon temps à découvrir la ville et le campus. Rien que pour visiter et repérer les endroits stratégiques de la fac, il me fallut plusieurs jours tellement le campus était immense.

Il y avait un nombre incalculable d'étudiants et aucun de ces visages ne me paraissait familier. Tous ces gens venant de tous les milieux sociaux, toutes origines géographiques confondues, de tous les âges entre 18 et 25ans, se retrouvaient mêlés là, sur ce vaste campus. Et, malgré toutes leurs différences, ils étaient tous unis par le huskys, source de notre fierté d'étudiants, et grande mascotte des lieux. Là, au moins, au milieu de ces quelques quarante-deux milles élèves, je pouvais espérer me fondre dans la masse et passer inaperçue. Peut-être même pourrais-je me faire une ou deux amies, même si j'avais depuis bien longtemps perdu tout espoir à ce sujet.

L'année scolaire commença par un très pluvieux lundi de la fin septembre et alors que j'avais décidé de me plonger corps et âme dans les études, je faillis avoir une attaque cardiaque alors que je franchissais le seuil de l'amphithéâtre de mon tout premier cour. N'ayant pas un sens de l'orientation très prononcé, j'avais craint de ne pas trouver la bonne salle à temps et étais donc partie très en avance. Du coup forcément, j'étais arrivée parmi les premiers dans la salle

Mais si je m'étais arrêtée sur le pas de la porte, en état de choc, c'était à cause du seul étudiant qui avait pris place dans la grande pièce, assis plus ou moins au centre de celle-ci. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'une beauté apparemment saisissante, du moins d'après le peu que je voyais de lui. Il avait des cheveux cuivrés un peu long qui lui donnait l'air d'être très savamment mal coiffé et sa peau était d'une blancheur de marbre…

En fait, cette image me replongea directement dans mon passé, très exactement neuf ans en arrière, lorsque j'avais rencontré Edward Cullen pour la toute première fois ! Se pouvait-il que mon cerveau me joue un tour ? La ressemblance était si frappante, presqu'incroyable…

Et pourtant, ce ne pouvait être lui… Edward ne pouvait être assis là dans cet emphi, qui d'ici quelques instants serait remplis d'étudiant de première année, alors que lui-même devait être proche des trente ans…

Et pourtant, j'avais tellement envie d'y croire ! Depuis que j'avais fait sa connaissance et à plus forte raison après que j'eus rencontré le reste de sa famille, j'avais toujours pensé qu'un mystère tournait autour de lui, qu'il n'était pas tout à fait humain, qu'il était tellement plus que cela…

Le jeune homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées et se tenait complètement immobile sur sa chaise, ne faisant rien d'autre que de fixer l'immense tableau blanc derrière le bureau que l'enseignant occuperait incessamment sous peu, lorsque le cours débuterait. Il ne m'avait apparemment pas entendue arriver et paraissait imperturbable.

Mais, lorsque je voulus voir ses yeux, dans le but de déterminer s'il s'agissait ou non de mon Edward, il tourna soudainement la tête et deux magnifiques yeux dorés se rivèrent à mon regard perplexe et surpris. J'étais devenue livide et ne savais même plus comment agir… c'est à peine si je me souvenais de mon prénom…

Edward, car c'était bel et bien lui, et au fond de moi je l'avais reconnu bien avant que nos regards se soient croisés, se tenait juste en face de moi et alors qu'un éclair de peur traversait son regard, je murmurais d'une toute petite voix à peine audible :

_« Edward ? C'est bien toi ? Pour de vrai ? ». _

La peur dans son regard s'était alors très vite effacée, laissant place à une joie intense et l'éblouissant sourire malicieux que j'aimais tant lorsque j'étais petite était alors apparu sur son beau visage. Il m'avait ensuite chuchoté en réponse :

_« Ne t'avais-je pas promis que nous nous reverrions ma Bella ? »._

Des larmes de joie et de soulagement se mirent à couler le long de mes joues alors que je réalisais seulement à quel point il m'avait manqué et à quel point j'étais désormais amoureuse de lui. J'avais des milliers de question à lui poser, mais je décidais que ça pouvait bien attendre la fin des cours, il avait déjà toute ma confiance de toutes façons.

Pour l'heure, l'incrédulité devant sa présence en ces lieux était plus forte que tout et je restais les bras ballants, plantée devant lui sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que plonger mon regard dans le sien et me noyer dans le bonheur que je pouvais y lire…

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une grosse paluche s'abattit sur mon dos que je repris conscience. Emmett Cullen, se tenait juste derrière moi et me dit d'un ton hilare :  
« Alors gamine, tu croyais pouvoir te débarrasser aussi facilement des Cullen ? »  
Et à ses côtés se tenaient toute la fratrie au grand complet. Ils m'adressaient tous leurs plus beaux sourires, inchangés malgré les neuf longues années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ.

Cette fois, je pouvais en avoir la certitude, Edward avait tenus sa promesse et je pus enfin me laisser aller à l'euphorie du moment ! Je me jetais alors dans ses bras qu'il referma sur moi tout en me murmurant au creux de l'oreille que plus jamais il ne partirait.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, et Jasper nous quittèrent rapidement car ils devaient eux-mêmes rejoindre leur salle de classe avant le début des cours qui était imminent. Je ne suivais rien de ce tout premier cours, bien trop contente d'avoir retrouvé Edward et nous passions l'heure, main dans la main, à échanger des regards embrasés, et pleins d'interrogations sur l'avenir.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi ensemble et il m'avoua toute la vérité sur son identité que j'avais déjà plus ou moins devinée, même si je n'avais jamais mis de nom sur sa nature. Le soir, j'étais invitée dans la maison familiale et Mme Cullen fut enchantée de me revoir. Elle me remercia d'avoir illuminé la vie de son fils et me souhaita la bienvenue dans sa famille….

**...**

Un silence complet planait sur le jardin des Cullen, toute activité s'était arrêtée dans la grande villa et tous écoutaient avidement le récit fait par Bella. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle parlait si librement et ouvertement de ses retrouvailles avec les Cullen, et de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en leur absence, de ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard d'Edward, de sa vie…

Edward avait beau connaître les talents de sa femme pour raconter des histoires, cette fois encore il s'était fait totalement transporter par les mots et les émotions ressenties par la jeune femme au cours de sa vie…

S'il avait était humain, il en aurait sans doute pleuré, tant le récit était vif et passionné.  
Bella s'était laissé emporter par ses souvenirs, allant jusqu'à oublier à qui elle s'adressait à la base.

Jamais auparavant elle n'avait voulue parler de tout cela avec qui que ce soit, même Edward ignorait jusqu'à aujourd'hui la plus grande partie des propos évoquée par sa belle. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui parler de la période qui avait suivi leurs départs, ne voulant pas le blesser ni créer de malaise entre eux.

Renesmée, qui n'avait pas perdue une miette du récit de sa mère, essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur son visage tant la beauté de l'histoire l'avait émue.

_-T'avais raison papa, c'est vraiment la plus belle histoire que j'ai jamais entendue ! Mais toi alors, qu'est-ce que t'as ressentis quand tu as vu maman pour la première fois ?_

_-Oh… tu sais, je veux bien te raconter, mais je ne possède certainement pas le don de ta mère qui est capable de faire revivre tout ce qu'elle raconte…_

_-Ça fait rien, mon petit papa, je veux quand même savoir !_

_-Bon, c'est d'accord…  
_Lorsque j'ai vu ta mère pour la toute première fois, je fus terriblement effrayé ! Tu imagines, je venais de sentir la plus envoûtante des odeurs et lorsque j'ai découvert qu'elle appartenait à cette toute petite et fragile humaine, je sus que je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal, que c'était elle, celle que j'attendais depuis si longtemps…

C'était elle dont j'avais besoin pour illuminer mon existence et enfin apprendre à vivre, je n'avais pas eu besoin des visions de ta tante pour comprendre cela, je l'avais tout simplement su à la seconde même où mon regard avait croisé ses grands yeux chocolats remplis de doutes et de surprises.

Très vite mon cœur, pourtant inanimé depuis près de cent ans, se mit à fondre sous le charme irrésistible de cette petite fille qui manquait uniquement de confiance en elle.

Pourtant, j'étais terrifié et ne savais que faire, la bête en moi voulait à tout prix goûter à ce fumet appétissant mais mon côté humain se faisait violence, menant une guerre féroce pour ne pas blesser cette jolie petite fillette aux belles boucles brunes.

Finalement l'humain remporta la victoire et décida que quoi qu'il arrivait, il serait toujours là pour cette humaine, il deviendrait son ami, son protecteur, son frère, et peut-être même son amant… Plus je la regardais et plus je tombais amoureuse d'elle, malgré son très jeune âge. Je m'en voulais terriblement pour ce que je lui faisais… car déjà, alors qu'elle était si innocente et insouciante, je la condamnais à une vie de ténèbres.

Le soleil qui suivit les deux jours après notre première rencontre furent terrible… Je devais prendre une décision ! Je ne voulais pas l'attirer contre son grès dans une vie pareille, et si j'avais écouté ma conscience, je serais parti le plus loin possible pour ne jamais revenir, quitte à me laisser mourir de désespoir afin de la laisser vivre en paix.

Mais, mon cœur avait déjà pris le dessus sur tout le reste. Je ne la connaissais qu'à peine et malgré tout, je ne pouvais déjà plus me séparer d'elle. Le soleil me rendit fous car je n'avais qu'une envie : me retrouver auprès d'elle !

Lorsque la pluie revint enfin, je parcourrais toute la ville afin de découvrir où elle vivait et où se trouvait son école. Je la découvris rapidement, seule et en larme dans un coin de la minuscule cour de récréation de la petite école située derrière le commissariat de police où son père travaillait. La voir dans cet état me brisa le cœur et bien que je n'eus aucune expérience avec les enfants, je suivais simplement mon instinct et faisait tout mon possible pour lui rendre le sourire. Je savais alors que je reviendrais le lendemain et le jour d'après et tous ceux qui suivraient.

Je finis même par faire ce que nous autres vampires nous étions toujours refusé de faire afin de ne pas risquer de trop exposer notre secret : je me liais peu à peu d'amitié avec les parents de cette petite Bella qui me captivait de bien des manières. J'allais même jusqu'à les inviter à la maison car je voulais que toute ma famille fasse la connaissance de cette enfant unique qui m'était devenue indispensable.

_-Mais alors, pourquoi t'es quand même partis si tu pouvais pas te passer d'elle ?_demanda Nessie, perplexe.

_-_Et bien parce que, une fois encore, tu oublies que je n'étais pas comme elle… cela faisait déjà trop longtemps que je vivais en Alaska avec ma famille et certains humains un peu plus malin que les autres commençaient à se poser un peu trop de question à notre sujet. Nous devions partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais ce départ me fendait le cœur en mille morceaux. Je ne voulais pas abandonner ma petite princesse alors que je voyais bien qu'elle traversait une mauvaise passe dans sa vie familiale. Une fois le verdict du divorce de ses parents prononcé, je restais quelques jours de plus pour la consoler avant de lui faire mes adieux.

_- Et t'as fait quoi alors pendant tout ce temps que maman elle voyageait dans le monde ? _lui demanda sa fille, pleine de curiosité.

Bella aussi tendit un peu plus l'oreille sur cette partie de l'histoire car cela faisait partie des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais osé demander à son époux. Celui hésita longuement avant de répondre car il ne savait pas du tout comment sa femme réagirait quand elle découvrirait la vérité.

Mais comme sa fille lui faisait l'irrésistible regard de cocker battu, il souffla un grand coup et se prépara à répondre_. _D'ailleurs son épouse le rassura en pensant qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse et que, qu'elle part tout au fond d'elle, elle l'avait toujours sut. Elle transmit aussi tout son amour et lui fit comprendre que rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ça.

- Alors, reprit Edward pour se donner le courage de répondre à sa fille, tu vois, juste après avoir laissé ta mère devant chez elle, lorsque je suis partis rejoindre les miens, j'étais totalement anéantis ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle et dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais son visage et son grand sourire qui apparaissait quand je faisais le pitre rien que pour elle.

J'ai passé cette première nuit roulé en boule dans la forêt. J'aurais dû être en train de chasser, mais au lieu de ça, j'avais décidé de me laisser mourir –ou tout du moins de m'affaiblir. Mais le lendemain, l'espoir revint avec les premières lueurs du jour. Je ne pouvais pas rester vautrer au milieu des feuillages.

J'avais promis à une petite fille que je ne l'oublierais jamais et que je la reverrais ! Et je comptais bien tenir cette promesse !

Après mûres réflexions, j'en avais conclus que le meilleur moyen de tenir ces promesses était de toujours garder un œil sur elle et j'étais donc retournée près de sa maison. J'avais appris que sa mère voulait l'emmener en Europe avec elle et je décidais de partir à sa suite. Bien sûr, je faisais tout pour laisser une certaine distance entre nous et la suivais de plus ou moins loin, mais dès qu'elle changeait de pays alors je bougeais moi aussi, dès qu'elle partait sur un autre continent, je l'y rejoignais très rapidement, restant toujours dans l'ombre et faisant en sorte qu'elle ne me voie jamais.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée aux États-Unis, j'avais finis par rejoindre les miens qui furent ravis de me retrouver. Ils vivaient non loin de Chicago à cette époque et bien que ce trop fut loin de la réserve où cette désormais jeune fille qui me fascinait toujours autant s'était installée, je pus tout de même garder un œil sur elle grâce au don d'Alice qui surveillait régulièrement l'avenir de ma douce.

Lors de sa cérémonie de remise de diplôme, j'étais là, au milieu de la foule, fier d'elle comme jamais, mais à la fois énervé de ne pouvoir passer ce joyeux moment en sa compagnie. Lorsqu'elle annonça sa décision à ses parents, je fis tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour m'inscrire à l'université de Seattle, dans la même filière qu'elle. Je crois que je ne remercierais jamais assez ta tante pour nous avoir permis d'accumuler autant d'argent pendant toutes ses années…

_-Mais, dis-moi papa, j'ai une autre question… Pourquoi maman elle a dit que tu avais peur quand vous vous êtes enfin retrouvés à la fac ? _

- Ça, tu vois ma chérie, c'est parce que, même lorsque je suivais ta mère dans son périple à travers le monde, j'ai toujours fait en sorte de rester le plus loin possible d'elle car j'avais beau être fou d'elle, je ne voulais pas la soumettre à une vie comme la mienne. Une petite part de moi voulait qu'elle se trouve un humain avec qui elle pourrait se faire une vraie vie au lieu de perdre son âme à mes côtés. Elle aurait pu m'avoir remplacé, ou pire, m'avoir oublié, ne plus vouloir de moi… Que sais-je encore ?

Tu sais, neuf ans, c'est extrêmement long pour un humain… il aurait pu se passer tout un tas de choses dans sa vie et rien ne me garantissait que je la retrouverais comme je l'avais laissé en partant… C'est pour tout cela que j'ai eu peur, car dès lors qu'elle avait mis un pied dans cette grande salle, j'avais compris que plus jamais je ne serais capable de m'éloigner d'elle…

Quand j'ai réalisé son hésitation et le temps qu'elle mettait pour me reconnaître, ma peur s'est réveillée et fut accentuée par le fait, qu'en plus de ce que je viens de te dire, je ne pouvais toujours pas lire les pensées de Bella. Elle aurait également pu m'en vouloir d'être partis si vite ou bien prendre peur en réalisant que je n'avais pas subit les effets du temps qui passe… et Dieu seul sait ce que je serais devenue si elle m'avait rejetée...

_-Cette histoire est encore plus magnifique quand on connait tous les détails !, _s'écria Nessie en tentant de contenir un bâillement… _Mais comment…_

-_Non, ma petite princesse ! Tu as déjà largement abusé de ton côté vampirique pour aujourd'hui_, alors les questions, ça sera pour une autre fois ! Je vois bien que tu es épuisée, l'interrompit son père qui n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la petite fille dormait déjà, bien blottie entre les jambes de sa mère qui était elle-même assise en tailleurs sur l'herbe grasse du jardin familial.

Edward vint se placer juste derrière sa femme et l'enlaça tendrement tout en lui murmurant des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille et il la remercia aussi pour le magnifique récit qu'elle avait fait, apportant ainsi les réponses à grand nombres de questions qu'il s'était posé à plusieurs reprises. Il entraîna ensuite sa femme dans un baiser langoureux au moment même où celle-ci se disait qu'elle était bien contente qu'ils se soient retrouvés !


End file.
